User talk:Grammar Cat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Neutronized Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Random-storykeeper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Random-storykeeper (Talk) 11:59, March 20, 2012 Oh thank you (Long message) Thanks for helping! Yeah, I find it hard to believe sometimes that I could actually become the founder of a Wiki =). Actually, it was TinyCastleGuy who suggested someone make it (since he said he didn't create Wikis or something) and so I decided to found it. Since you've decided to stay, I thought I'd let you know some of the things I was planning for the Wiki. The style of titling pages here differ slightly from titles at Nitrome Wiki. You will notice that many pages don't have nouns capitalized, such as Blue squirrel as opposed to Blue Squirrel. The latter would be a red link if it were not the redirect which was left when I renamed it. This (in theory) helps prevent users from randomly capitalizing words in the middle of a sentence. It's easier to type in blue squirrel as opposed to blue squirrel, which is what I have to do for Nitrome Wiki. Anything that would be capitalized in the middle of a sentence anyway (such as names of games) would not follow this rule. Finally, I'll go transfer Template:Incomplete onto this Wiki for you. I was busy making all the game templates and creating articles which have to do with Mimelet and saved all the others for later, when more articles were being created. Since you're helping with Ghosts Stole My Puppy, could you also let me know if I missed anything on the template? I never got past level 3, so I don't really know what else there is to add. 15:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) :*Sees opportunity for a forum thread* Why are they capitalised on Nitrome wiki? — Bluefire2 (talk) 16:37, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::They were like that before I edited on Nitrome Wiki. It would be too much to rename all the pages on Nitrome Wiki so I just thought to let it be, instead of fussing over it. 00:36, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::<^ is not in blue's vocabulary> I'll start up a thread. — Bluefire2 (talk) 08:13, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Great job guys my talk page is a chat site. You know this can make most people upset that you intend to talk to someone else on their own talk page. So could you guys please talk on Your Own talk pages?--Grammar Cat 11:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::::Whoa... 1...2...3...4...5 (6) messages, 1 of which is your own... but sure. — Bluefire2 (talk) 13:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Well, get used to it, Miss Grammar Cat. User talk pages can be the birthplace of Wiki discussions that you might not even participate in. Of course, you're more than welcome to participate in this discussion if you want to. 15:30, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Remember We don't capitalize titles. This is why I'm renaming Giant Slime to Giant slime. This is so I can easily link giant slime when I mention it in an article. Well actually, this is to make it easy for all editors; I only used me as an example. It is different from Nitrome Wiki. 18:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Not so quick points #For the third time, please do not capitalize titles! I'm not yelling because I'm mad, but so you remember, because although it is different from Nitrome Wiki's style, there are actually many Wikis (and Wikipedia) who follow this style. It makes the pages look more professional by making it easier to link them (and not have Randomly Capitalized Words in the middle of a Sentence Like what Nitrome Wiki has a lot of). #The game templates I'm creating should have the game category transcluded in them (since when you add Template:Ghosts Stole My Puppy to a Ghosts Stole My Puppy page you would be adding the Ghosts Stole My Puppy category anyway. So now you no longer need to add the game category yourselves. Just add what the page is about (ie. a character, enemy, interactive object, etc.) #I may set up a requests for adminship page (probably once I finish all the game templates). If I don't, and you're seeking adminship, then feel free to leave a message on my talk page! #Finally, I thank you for your quick and decent work writing articles for Neutronized Wiki. Your diligence is appreciated! Also, if I see you capitlizing titles again, I may have to call on your brot - the head admin of Nitrome Wiki - to help enforce this rule. I see he has already renamed one of the ghost pages you created. That is all for now. 'Til then: 00:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I can, Miss - *stops self in time* Did you get my earlier message? 16:33, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Here's what I mean Well, let's see. A good example of what I am talking about is Ghosts Stole My Puppy (the template). Look at the enemies section. All enemies are ghosts, so you would usually call them "_______ ghost"; I'll use pale ghosts as an example. Now comes the time to make the page. So on Nitrome Wiki, you would add a page that would be called "Pale Ghosts". Note how the G is capitalized in this title. On this Wiki, however, you would note that "Pale Ghosts" isn't a proper noun (a name, essentially), it's just describing what the enemy is - a pale ghost. So on Neutronized Wiki, this page would be entitled "Pale ghosts", not "Pale Ghosts". The pages are case sensitive, meaning you could create both these pages and they could be on completely different subjects. This is the titling style that many Wikis (aside from Nitrome Wiki) follow. It makes it a lot easier to interlink them (since interlinking ignores the first letter and it's not case sensitive) and it lessens the chance of editors getting lazy and capitalizing words in the middle of sentences, as seen here. Does this help? I'll post another message later about making templates if you'd like. For now, I'm going to fix up Template:Ray Quest. 16:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Check this out This should link to the template documentation. If you take time to read it, there are extra blanks that can be filled in with a colour. I'm also putting the game icon in the "Image" blank and transcluding the category. You can use this page for a reference to the HEX code that will help you get specific shades of colours. 17:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Fixed it You should make the # links after you finish making the page. Anywho, the links started working once I saved the changes I made to the template. My suggestion now is to put Eggs in the "General section of the template and then put a navigation bar at the top that will allow readers to jump the the type of egg they want to read about. With the way the template is now, it's harder to navigate through the egg sections since you made them all a list. I don't mind the list, though I would prefer you start them out as separate articles then merge them after if they are too small. 21:11, March 22, 2012 (UTC) This also applies to headings, too Use Game information instead of Game Information for consistency. Actually, my original intention was to not use those headings at all (since I find them too vague), but since you started putting them on all pages, I might as well make that the style here. :/ 00:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Questions, answered Yes, I like cats. I'm not allowed to have any, though, but I like visiting my friend's house and petting her cats (well actually, it's her sister's cat that is more friendly to me). Becoming an admin doesn't depend on the number of edits you have done (although it helps to have a greater number of contributions because it shows you help the Wiki more). It also matters if the user shows a need for the tools (and if they know how and when to use them). I'm getting a hint here that someone wants to become an admin... Oh, and I looked at my last message to you, and that wasn't a sad face. It was a colon with a forward slash (:/). It's supposed to show an indifferent face, meaning I don't really like the way you're organizing the pages, but I understand, since it's the same style Nitrome Wiki follows. 20:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Stardars? What's a stardar? Well, "The Lorax" was a good movie. I personally liked it. It has a lot of colour and a good soundtrack too. I will start editing here once I finish setting up forums for Blueflake Wiki. 20:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) LOL no Don't worry about your talk level. I actually like it when users leave messages on my talk page. :) Go on and talk all you want. 20:38, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Wow, you're quite the talkative one, aren't you? =D That's not bad at all; sometimes I feel like I talk too much. Just know that this will result in a large message from me. =) I just started to play Ghosts Stole My Puppy, taking it up from level 3, where I left off since Hallowe'en. It's a very fun game, and I only thought it had 15 levels! Oh well, it's been a while. So you have your own computer, I'm assuming? I remember you left a blog post on Nitrome Wiki about how you couldn't play Nitrome games. I have my own laptop now, which means I can play all the Nitrome games I want, but I have to rebeat them again. :/ Two friends in real life is better than none at all, especially if they are good friends...uh...my avatar picture is the Once-ler; I put him up there because he's my favourite character from the movie. The redhead you're talking about sounds like Audrey. She was the one who inspired Ted to go search for real trees (as in the movie, the town they lived in had no plants at all). Sometimes I wonder why your pictures have strange names. Now I understand! Well, I'm off to modify the Wiki's main page. Check it out for the latest changes. Good night! 05:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Computers can be odd Thanks! You write all articles beforehand? No wonder you can create them so quickly! Storm Hawks Wiki is a lot less active than Nitrome Wiki (and Neutronized Wiki, the way you are editing now), but there are more different users editing on Storm Hawks than here. I adopted it a while ago and started to edit on it, but because the activity is so low, I usually edit roughly once a month just so people don't think I abandoned it. 16:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Do me a favour and Next time, can you not merge certain items into a list? I want to keep them separate for a while, then redirect them into a list. It gives the pages a chance to see if they can become a full article, rather than imposing "list" upon them right away. Plus, you'll mess up the Dream Tower template. (I'm not mad, by the way, just asking.) 23:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL no No, it's not time to use big text yet. I only used it for talk pages that exceeded the large page standard, 32 kB. Yours was 43.6 (see here). My current talk page on Neutronized is only 6 kB so far, so lay off the big text for now, okay? =D (I will reply to your other message with a separate heading, since it concerns something different.) 00:46, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Investigation Oops. I see now. My apologies; last time you made a list out of something and I disagreed with it. I thought of another solution, and created a template for it. I might tweak it some more so that you don't need to worry about creating the links yourself (actually I forgot to take it down yesterday, teehee). Don't add the template I showed you to other lists yet. I just want to know what your opinion is on it (it's supposed to allow the reader to jump the heading they want without having to scroll). PS - I used to hate Snow Tale because the controls were laggy. Now that they've been improved, I've fallen more in love with it. It's definitely difficult, but it's worth playing at the moment. 00:51, March 27, 2012 (UTC) xD Fixed it. The lesson being: close ALL tags that you open for formatting text on my talk page like that. If you don't, it will leak into the next messages and the editor will add tags to each line of the message. It gets quite tedious to remove them all. For now, I removed all big tags. I recommend using Your text tags next time and using preview mode before saving. Congratulations on completing Snow Tale! I don't have a lot of time to play Nitrome or Neutronized games these days. As for the problem with the keys, I'm thinking they should be put together on one page, since the only difference is who collects the key in each game. Under your Game information headings, make subheadings for each game. Just visit this page and edit the keys page from there. Here, I'll show you something you can add to your userpage: . This number in bold is a code that tells you how big my talk page is. When that number exceeds 32,000, you can start using big text to remind me to archive (though I usually archive when the page gets to roughly 20,000 now). Well, I won't be editing much this week. Keep up the great work (I say this to NOBODY too :D) and I will hopefully edit some more on Friday! 03:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I hope you don't mind I will be deleting Roar Rampaged only because it's the incorrect spelling and I have already created the page myself. I don't think anyone else will be redirected to the title anyway. I will remove the WIP hopefully in a few minutes. 23:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Done Took off the WIP. I'll leave for now, but will answer to any talk page messages you leave if you need help with anything. =) 23:49, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks You just reminded me, I forgot to add the infobox. xD As for Hoop and Pop, my plan was to not have a template for it. That would mean the only article about it would just be the game page. The reason wasn't really because everything appears once, but also because there would not be much information to write about considering they only do one thing, really. 23:00, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hmm and Pop You may create the articles if you like, but if they seem like they are small and can't be developed any further, then I might be inclined delete them. 02:54, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (teehee it's not the 31st yet; it's only 8:00 pm) Fixed, I think Well, I couldn't quite understand what you were trying to say. Have a look at the template, and see if that was what you were trying to get. Yeah, we are halfway to getting the minimum number of pages necessary for a spotlight. That will be exciting. 23:22, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Well, I guess I should offer you an apology for not being around to edit much. Since you were doing so well on your own here, I thought it would be better to stick with my intended project at Nitrome Wiki, revising Mega Mash articles. Yes, I did go around and edit other things you consider "fun" rather than just sticking to the project head-on, and I suppose I shouldn't have been quick to not edit Neutronized Wiki anymore. About your admin request...I won't lie, you have contributed a significant amount to this Wiki. And I definitely appreciate what you've been doing. However, adminship is not governed on great editing alone. Users also should show a need for the tools, a reason that they should have them. I could consider your request if the Wiki gets more users or if I become inactive (by inactive I mean no edits from me for over 30 days...), but for now, I would have to say you will have to wait. 00:55, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, waIt Sorry to intervene on you so early in the morning (yes I check the wiki in the morning sometimes) but I really disagree with the removal of the pics in those info boxes. It seems repetitive to have an image of the same thing twice in the page when there is more than one of an item soo it's nice to see a capture of the environment that the subject is in. I'm sorry for the sloppy typing; I'm writing this on a mobile device. I just thought I'd tell you why so you'll reconsider adding them back. -- 15:20, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Back! Hi ho, Grammar Cat! It's a long weekend, so I should be able to help out some more on Neutronized Wiki. I see you've already created a lot of articles. I guess I can let you create them, and I'll give some screenshots transparent backgrounds and maybe fix up some more articles. Maybe you'll see some more edits from me in a few minutes because I'm answering all my talk page messages. (teehee!) 22:41, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Impressive Have you completed all Neutronized games? You seem to have the end screens for everything! 01:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Aieeeee! You must be really good at Neutronzied games or just have a lot of time on your hands (or probably both :P). I guess I'll leave it to you to fix my mistakes on the template links; I've only completed about eight of their games so far :/. Hey, check this out: |R}} }}. This is the number of articles left to create until we reach 200! 05:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Fixed! Caskets - The page should be working fine now. The issue had to do with Template:Hazard. The templates were using different codes and not agreeing with each other or something. So it should be working fine now. 19:37, April 6, 2012 (UTC) How's this? I finished making a navigation template for lists! I put it here for testing: Pickups (Dream Tower). If you click on the links, they will jump to that section. I coded it so the format is . Right now, the template only allows for up to 10 links to be added, but I can easily add more if necessary. What do you think? 20:02, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Grammar Cat! I think I will add it to list pages now. There used to be an option for admins to receive an email on how many views a Wiki gets daily. It doesn't work very well though, as there are many cases when the message returns zero views yet users are editing. Last time I checked, we got 30 views a day. Of course, that was when there were only 30 pages and the Wiki wasn't really developing...much. 20:54, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Night Hi Grammar Cat! It's late at night, so I guess I will continue editing here tomorrow. I forgot to read a part of your message so I guess I should respond to it now. The guy in my avatar is a flirt; he's from Storm Hawks and his name is Finn. I do need to find myself a new avatar. Maybe one that is Neutronized related. Let's see...what is your favourite Neutronized character? You might want to consider changing your avatar too; isn't it a bit early for Hallowe'en? :/ 06:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Nice Nice avatar and nice work on the Template:Zombie Goes Up. Though I noticed, you haven't really been adding links on pages, which would look a lot nicer if you added at least one. =) 15:23, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hurrah! Well, with red links, if they are going to be articles for sure, you can create them then create the page afterwards on the template. In other good news to accompany the completion of the Egg Blast template, we have also created all game templates! Now I just need to colour Template:Hoop and Pop and all templates will be created! 15:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Easter Sorry I couldn't reply earlier. My Easter was fine (well, it was almost like a normal day); how did yours go? I hope you had a great holiday as well. As for the other response, the laboratory is where the game takes place in, which is the reason why I added it. I removed it. 06:52, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hey! I thought I'd stop by and check on how Neutronized Wiki is doing. While I'm at it I guess I'll answer your other questions. My favourite character on Neutronized...that's a tough one. I really love the penguin from Snow Tale, but I also like the orange fish. I'd have to go with the orange fish from Little Fins if I had to only choose one. As for the cutest enemy in Mimelet...plant bulbs. Or octopuses. I like both. =) Anyways, see you around! 07:57, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Hi, I'm AtomDestroyer12E, I joined Nitrome wiki 2 weeks back. Since then, I have following the other wikis. You would have heard of me from some users. If not, I'll introduce myself here. Ok, now to the reason I came, Could you tell me where all the Neutronized games are? 12:01, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi again Hello! Back for the weekend! I read over your request, and you still have lots to learn about being an admin. But I think we can start now. You have been promoted! Now another point: about this, if an article is created but only has one sentence (that is relevant to the subject), then you will want to mark it as a stub rather than deleting it. Not all people like you and me have the time (or enough knowledge) to instantly create full-length articles. If you notice a newcomer who does this, encourage them to expand on articles rather than create stubs! Anyways, that's my daily blurb. And yes, I have made you an admin. Since you are active on the weekdays a lot more than I am, you will be able to help other users more (if we get any users, that is). I have lots more to tell you about other plans I had for this Wiki. See you around! 22:40, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Adminship and more Yes, there is plenty more to learn, but most users on Wikis will learn by experience ;). If you need any help though, you can always ask. =) Also...a question about the Wiki's appearance. I think it might be outdated, considering I changed the colours when Neutronized.com had the old Wiki skin. Maybe we should change it. What do you think? 19:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Changes I would put "Pickups" on the front page, but it would unbalance the layout considering there are seven items to deal with rather than six, which can be arranged in rows of three. As for the favicon, you can upload an image under the name "File:Favicon.ico" to change it, or use . The image has to be a certain size and in the ".ico" extension. I can't remember what the resolution is. 15:33, April 15, 2012 (UTC)